xssdfandomcom-20200213-history
Nathan Petrelli
The brother of Peter Petrelli and Sylar and his mother being Angela Petrelli, Nathan had always inspirations for becoming president. However Nathan had always a stormy relationship with his family especially against Peter. He has also had relationships with Niki Sanders, had a daughter Claire Bennet out of wedlock and also his other family was killed off by Sylar in the first season. However his true depravity can be seen as after he is disappeared assuming to be dead the monstorous Joker, an arch enemy of Peter Petrelli turns out to be Nathan Petrelli who is finally killed off by Sylar during Age of Apocalypse movie. XSSD: TV Show Season 1 His first appearance shows him running for the presidency against Sherry Palmer who are backed by the Luthors in Elections Begin. There is a question mark as to what his views on mutants are though and Peter has a talk with Nathan explaining to him how his life had changed by Christ. In The War on Mutants Nathan tries to to help free the XSSD members in prison by negotating for their freedom without realising it was all for a crime they did not commit. In the folowing episode Insainty Claire Bennet it seems is in danger from Nathan Petrelli as it is possible he is turning evil. Natahn tries to track her down in the New XSSD but Peter, Jack Bauer and Logan manage to track her first. In the episode Kents Vs Petrellis Xavier feels the need to call in the Kents, Martha and Jonathan Kent as well as Claire Bennet in order to have a rival candiacy to block the other to presidential options of Sherry and Nathan as it is quite clear the existance of Mutants will be endagered by both presidencies. Also Sherry attempts to send a message that would destroy Nathan's chance as President as well as his life but it fails. In Episdoe 15 Lost and Found, Nathan's true colours are revealed as he hires a new member of chief of staff Niki Sanders and also with his ability to fly, he hid Martha high up so that she couldn't manage to run against him in the presidency. During this episode Nathan nearly kills Clark by carring kyrptonite into prison, were the majority of XSSD are still being held, however he is saved by Jean Grey. In The Anti-Mutant Crusade Peter visits Nathan and tries to explain to him why the persecution of mutants is wrong as well as to explain to him again what Christ has done in his life. They get interupted by Magneto, Adam Monroe and Milton Fine (Brainiac). Brainac manages to brainwash Nathan as well as Peter, Niki Sanders, Nathan's wife Heidi and his two sons and are taken away. In the final episode Entrapment, Bogan appears and he brainwashes all his minions in order to kill all of XSSD. When they find out Peter and Nathan are missing XSSD get Polaris to help track their wherabouts. During the fight Nathan's wife as well as two sons die and after the events a mass mourning for them is held along with the death of Clark Kent. It is soon revealed that the votes were in and had been counted and that the winner of the election was... Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Age of Apocalypse the Movie House of M Write the second section of your page here.